


Fornication Under the Consent of the King

by suicidejane



Series: Smut + Feels = Harringrove [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Awkward Romance, Gender Identity, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scent Marking, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: Maybe if he counted to five…One… his hips snapped to meet the omega’s in a mockery of thrust.Two… Steve whimpered as Billy’s nose dragged the length from his collarbone to his earlobe.Three… Billy’s other hand gripped onto Steve’s hair and pulled his head back even further away.Four… His lips watered at the opportunity to sink his teeth into the flawless skin that only had a few moles decorated against it.





	1. "I, King Steve Harrington...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what a wicked game you played (to make me feel this way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531590) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite), [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> This idea came from a story written by brawlite and ToAStranger called what a wicked game you played (to make me feel this way.)
> 
> Read that story! They did an excellent job with Harringrove. Some stories make a fic cute while others gives the ship sails. I didn't even finish their story yet and I stopped on chapter 5.

Before Billy moved to Hawkins he had encountered his fair share of omegas, one being his mother and another, his step mother. They were all over Southern California so their existence was no big deal.

****

Presenting as an alpha himself at the age of 9 his mother wasted no time in gaining full custody of her son. Billy grew up between two households: his father, Neil Hargrove, was a thoroughbred alpha who desired nothing more than to see his son follow in his footsteps and his mother, Christine, a strong willed omega who seperated from Neil and bonded with another omega Susan Mayfield.

****

It took time and still is, but eventually the two women and a red-headed spitfire for a sister healed where his father had broken him. But even with intervention, Neil got three days out of the week to raise his son how he saw fit.

****

Neil taught Billy to never bare his neck to anyone who was lesser than him. As a kid, Billy didn’t fully understand what that meant until Neil’s strong examples scarred him from submitting to anyone who wasn’t his father. As he got older, his father’s impressions on him became more permanent, and his mothers decided it was time to leave California. Billy couldn’t be any happier but even in a new city old habits don’t go gentle.

****

Neil put up a fuss and threatened to do worse but the Midwest called to them like a beacon. Billy wasn’t a little kid and after one particular encounter with his father he decided that he wasn’t submitting to anyone… not even Neil. That was the last time he saw his father — broken and withering in corner with Billy standing over him; he never looked back. Finally in Indiana, unpacking a tiny house on Cedar Street would be the beginning of so much more than an escape from his past, if only he knew.

****

* * *

  


Hawkins High School was such a culture shock. He spent all night plotting how he was gonna land on Plymouth. Would he kick the door in or should he be a bit more quiet about his entry?

 

Susan ended up sharing a sleeve of Oreos with him before she suggested that maybe he’d try to be himself. Billy thought she was crazy but to her, it was important for him not to be ashamed of who he was. Sure, he had some razor sharp edges but at least he was honest about it. 

****

_“I want to be in control. I always want control of me. Is that too much to ask?”_

****

_“Good luck with that because nobody has control one hundred percent of the time. Are you afraid to lose control? Are you afraid you’ll be like your dad?”_

****

_Billy shrugged._

****

_“You’ve been through a lot kid. Your dad’s a piece of work but I think that it’d be easy to be just like him but you don’t have to be. Just make a choice. No matter what you decide, it’s yours and yours alone.”_

****

_“What about instinct?”_

****

_“You’re not a wild animal Billy.”_

****

_“So be myself and risk beating someone’s face in?” She considered his words for a moment only to smile at her stepson. They almost started on another sleeve of cookies shortly after._

 

So he floored his Camaro into the school parking lot blasting Scorpions while everyone looked on in awe. He kicked open his door for the first time and every eye scoped him from head to toe. Other alphas, betas, omegas even a few deltas whispered and giggled as he passed. Just like that, dressed in his casual denim jeans and t-shirt, slauntering through a crowded parking lot, Billy was the talk of the school.

****

The alpha smiled at this because he would be atop the food chain in no time. He looked over his shoulder and saw Max, his sister frowning up at her destination—the middle school. She turned around long enough to smile in his direction, Billy’s mouth shed at bit of his teeth in show of support.

****

* * *

  


Billy quickly found himself bored with small town dynamics and truly thought most of its adolescent inhabitants were on a lower spectrum than what he was used to. They all looked like they were trying to reenact some John Hughes movie and were barely passing. He thought about the brisk fall morning and how the only evidence of summer rode the sun’s coattails.

****

He missed the California sun and the freedom that came along with it. Indiana demanded layered clothes that housed equally displeasing scents fighting with better ones. Opening his locker, Billy pushed out the loud chatter as he stacked his books inside his locked. Another student named Barb, a beta, stood patiently for him to finish before giving the grand tour.

****

Billy shoved the last book inside when a lofty laugh carried over all the other noise. He scouted for the source in his peripheral but he didn’t have to search far seeing as the owner of the laugh stopped just short of his locker.

****

An omega, with the smell so savory that it made Billy’s mouth water with an anticipation he never fathomed. One thing was true about most omegas, especially the unmated ones, they took suppressants to coat their scents for protection. It was well known that omega’s were physically weaker than the other genders and more susceptible to attacks. This omega wore no evidence of the chalky smell that lingered over the lot of them… this one was intoxicating.

****

Billy’s hand gripped the locker, the metal heating under his flesh. He refused to turn around just yet. He needed to get himself together. Billy always prided himself over the control he had regarding his sexuality. He was known for losing his cool when it came to his anger and wounded pride but he put a leash on his predatory instincts. Shit like that consumed alphas who didn’t have it together.

****

“Hey Barb, who’s the new guy?” The voice sounded so terribly normal and familiar. It forced its way through Billy’s resolve and planted a flag.

****

Billy turned. The guy was a hair taller than him with an air about himself that screamed anything other than omega. Never having seen anything like it, Billy schooled his features into something akin to boredom but really, he was soaking up the young man before him.

****

Dressed in layers that fit the weather, Billy clocked the boy’s outfit and suppressed a whistle. He had known kids at other schools from wealthier families that dressed like this one. Yet, the clothes paled in comparison to the young omega himself. His hair was perfectly coiffed, strands locked in place on his command until he had the nerve to run his hand through it. Billy got a nose full of his warm fragrance, rich and succulent with a hint of chocolate.

****

“Hello? Earth to new guy… you in there?” The omega was talking, his hand waved back and forth in front of Billy’s face.

****

“What?” Billy got ahold of himself quickly and with a growl ebbing at the edge of his voice, caused the others with him to back away.

****

The omega on the other hand did no such thing. If anything the young man smiled and maybe even leaned closer to him.  “Well, I see you have Barb as your tour guide but you haven’t met the welcoming committee. I’m Steve… Steve Harrington.” Billy watched the man’s pouty lips move but it wasn’t about what he said but more so what the alpha felt.

****

Steve smiled and snaked a hand up the alpha’s arm. Literal chills were activated in the presence of the omega’s long fingers. Fingers that cupped the back of Billy’s neck leaving him at the precipice of moaning. A jolt ripped through his body as their flesh made contact. Steve’s face registered the same realization.

****

Billy felt urge to pull the boy into his own person and scent him against the ugly yellow lockers. _Nope, I have control over me, not some stupid biological side effect._ Billy must’ve smacked the boys hand away harder than necessary because the alpha and beta he arrived with weren’t having it. They formed a wall between him and Steve like he was gonna go through them and luckily he had no intention.

****

RING!

****

The shrill sound snapped everyone out of their stupor and they exited the scene in separate directions. Billy followed after Barb who pointed out all the hotspots the high school had to offer, all the while fighting the urge to look back at one Steve Harrington.

****

* * *

  


It wasn’t until later did he meet some remotely decent people. Tommy and Carol were both alphas and go figure their were madly in love. Reed was an strong beta and showed that he could run with the top of the food chain fearlessly. They gave him the lowdown on everything in that shithole town including the omega.

****

Apparently Steve wasn’t just some run of the mill omega, he ran the school. Billy scoffed at the idea; how could some puny omega run an entire school? He thought it was a joke until he saw the looks on their faces when they mocked “King Steve”.

****

“His parents have a lot of money, they basically own the town and Steve is their trophy child. He throws some bitchin’ parties.” Reed seemed to have fond memories of the festivities.

****

“He didn’t used to be so bad, for an omega… well he’s actually okay. It’s just those people he hangs out with. They smell like wet garbage following him.” The twinge of hurt was evident in Carol’s need to put down the people he’d seen the omega with.

****

“He rules with an iron dick.” Another girl next to Billy whose name he can’t remember spoke up. “Total omega but the boy can fuck like an alpha if you know what I mean.”

****

Billy made a face at the unapologetic young beta who forked over her best bedroom eyes to Billy on a silver platter.

****

“Steve’s different.” There’s something in Tommy’s voice that made Billy recoil in suspicion. Why did he feel suspicious in the first place? He could care less about these people especially their affection for some random omega.  

 

Billy leaned against the cafeteria table and surveyed the room. He was still receiving a reasonable response after his arrival that morning but when his eyes landed on a boisterous table in the far corner he felt a pull in his chest. There was Steve sitting with his “friends”: Jonathan—the weird alpha from that morning, Nancy—the Jackie Kennedy looking beta and Barb.

****

From where he was sitting he could see what Carol was talking about, Steve stuck out like a sore thumb and it wasn’t his flashy clothes. His presence seemed to swallow up half the cafeteria, Billy had never seen an omega like that. Usually they were docile, helpful and conscientious of the space they inhabited, at least that’s what he had come to understand. Billy felt and the hairs on his arms tickling his skin at the sound of Steve’s voice.

****

“Well write him a love letter since you feel so strongly.” Billy got up and bee lined for the door.

****

* * *

  


In Honors Dynamic’s Mr. Brenner went over the joys of instinct and evolution of the genders over the thousands of years humans walked the Earth. Billy sat near the back of the class and just three rows over was Steve Harrington concentrating on a drawing in his notebook. Billy had been having the darndest time attempting to concentrate but he fell short every time he looked to his left.

****

The teacher went the back of the class and rolled the projector closer to the screen; he pulled down from the ceiling moments before. He adjusted the film reel and flipped a switch. The lights went low and the movie began.

****

The movie title: **Scent Marking: A Journey Through Socially Acceptable Claiming Rituals.**

****

“Pay attention here folks this where we evolved from water sports to just a touch of the hand. Our ancestors would scoff at our mundane traditions but with progress comes hygiene.” The class took to his joke and settled in for the film that they’ve probably seen variations of over the years.

****

Billy couldn’t focus on the alpha and his partner (an omega) who volunteered to be educational guinea pigs for the benefit of genders everywhere. The alpha was broad with a dangerous look about him whereas the omega was shorter and leaner; a real go with the flow type of guy.

****

The two men stood toe to toe. They danced in and out of each others personal space until the alpha took charge. “The omega stepped back creating space because it’s customary, and after a passing moment the alpha filled that gap. Even in established relationships it’s tradition for the alpha to make the first move. I know you kids wouldn’t know tradition if smacked you in the face but it exists. Remember the higher the status the larger the space. Scent marking is good for deltas even though they haven’t presented yet and of course betas. Everyone can do it.”

****

The alpha ghosted his nose  over his lovers skin when the film suddenly went out and the class groaned in response. Mr. Brenner tried to fix the projector but they were out of luck. He looked around, the room was filled with almost adults at this point. He wasn’t one for gratuitous behavior but they’re expected to perform this motion flawlessly if they wanted certificates at graduation.

****

“I need an alpha and omega to the front of the room.” Brenner called out and in turn every head snapped toward Billy and Steve. They were the only of each gender in a beta/delta filled room.

****

Steve hopped from his seat at the opportunity and Billy being Billy wasn’t for getting shown up. He met Steve in the front of the room and just as in the movie the two stood toe to toe. As soon as the two locked eyes Billy couldn’t hear another word his teacher said.

****

Locked eyes was the first step in scent marking, both parties had to agree. Smouldering blue eyes met honeycomb brown ones. Steve leaned forward but Billy nudged him back with two fingers. He eyed the space between them as his brain battled his instinct.

****

Steve rolled his eyes and broke tradition… he closed the distance between he and Billy. Billy shut his eyes as the omega took the reigns.

****

Hands… roamed up and down his broad shoulders. Billy shuttered at the same electricity he felt when Steve touched the back of his neck. Steve tried to keep his hands on Billy’s clothed hands but all it took was for one slip.

****

Billy griped the small of Steve’s back and yanked him into him. The alpha took a deep whiff of the omega man and sighed. His nosed found the open and offered skin on Steve’s neck, and Billy ran his nose up and down the exposed skin. He soaked up the smell and stored it for later.

****

He gripped Steve’s waist tighter, as the young man rutted against his thigh. Billy felt the other boy’s hardness pressed into him. That only intensified the breathy moans from both young men.

****

Billy’s mind was a swirl of fact and fiction which morphed into a cyclone. All of it was turning his brain into mush. He had to break away from this beautiful and captivating omega. They were in the middle of class for fucks sake.

****

Maybe if he counted to five…

****

_One… his hips snapped to meet the omega’s in a mockery of thrust._

_**** _

_Two… Steve whimpered as Billy’s nose dragged the length from his collarbone to his earlobe._

_**** _

_Three… Billy’s other hand gripped Steve’s hair and pulled his head even further away._

_**** _

_Four… His lips watered at the opportunity to sink his teeth into the flawless skin that only had a few moles decorated against it._

_**** _

_Five… it’s the hardest thing in the world for anyone in their position, but it has to be done. They had to pull away but it’s a bridge neither wanted to cross._

_**** _

With enough strength to push his own self back but not hurt Steve in the process, Billy quickly finds himself some feet away from Steve. The room is quiet and most of the student mouth’s dropped. Mr. Brenner was borderline frozen in place.

****

Billy doesn’t wait another moment before forgetting the world and the tantalizingly fragrant omega, he hightailed it from the room into an empty hallway. His first day a new school and he couldn’t keep it together.

****


	2. ...hereby and so forth mandate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna let you read but please let me thank everyone who read this story and dropped a comment/kudo or just hit me. I love you all. 
> 
> I'm working on not being so long winded. lol
> 
> Let me know what you all think.

  
That night Billy laid in bed, he closed his eyes as his mind ran through the events of his first day. Overall he determined it was successful. People took to him like newborns do water and toward the end could say that he had the entire school eating out the palm of his hand.

  
He almost smiled until he remembered his last period of the day. After he bolted from Dynamics Billy spent the rest of the time hiding out in the alpha bathroom until Carol found him.

  
_She sat with him on the couch and took a deep breath in his direction. “You smell foul. What happened?” She took another whiff. “Oooh, he’s all over you. Either you got into a fight or he scented you.”_

  
_“Why do you care?”_

  
_“I don’t know… Tommy says I’m too nosey for my own good but then again so is he. Did you hit him?”_

  
_Billy frowned at her clipped tone. “What’s it to you?”_

  
_“You can’t hit an omega.”_

  
_“I can’t hit an omega or I can’t hit King Steve the Omega?” Billy said his name like it was an official title. “You hate him, right? Why do you care what happens to him?”_

  
_“Don’t be a dick. Steve was one of my best friends… omega or not. Don’t get me wrong we still party but things are different now… he’s different.” Carol thought through her words before she laughed. “I guess he always was.”_

  
_Carol didn’t push much further and the two remained in the bathroom on the couch. They passed the time with magazine quizzes from Carol’s bag and only rejoined the world after the bell rang._

  
Steve Harrington this and Steve Harrington that, fuck he was sick of hearing that name by the end of the day. The cigarette wasn’t enough to chill him out by the time Mad Max made it to his car. The ride home was filled with recounted events of her day and friends she met. She went on and on about some alpha name Lucas and his slingshot he allowed her to use.

  
On the same mattress he insisted on keeping from California Billy searched for the smells from home. He used to keep his window open for the ocean breeze that stuffed his room full of fresh scents. Indiana smelled like factories and farms. Susan liked the smell here better.

  
While on his side, Billy burrowed deeper into the mattress, he made sure to sweep in big gulps of air. He does that until he’s sure the smell was gone. He opted to toss the thing for trash pick up until it hit him. He gasped, there it was, that fresh cool ocean air flirting with the hairs in his nose but a bit different now. He relaxed into it.

  
The bed waned under his massive body as he shifted more into his comforter. His clothes from his the day still on his body. When he twisted enough just to the right, he caught it. The savory yet sweet scent that reminded him of a meal. It mixed in with his strong whiskey bouquet all to well. How perfect those two things seemed and Billy wanted to kick himself for the realization. From there the memories of the ocean collided with new ones.

  
Billy closed his eyes. His breathing was quite ragged at this point. He thought of Dynamics class and how Steve hadn’t come off like a typical omega. He owned his shit and instead of Billy being the one who leaned in, it was Steve. He remembered the boy’s brazen motions as if it were happening all over again.

  
The aroma hit him immediately, and a slight moan breached his throat. His thighs clenched as his cock pushed against his zipper. He bit his bottom lip to quiet the beast within him. His own hand slipped down and released himself from the brutal confinement. A shaky sigh unfurled itself from within him.

  
Brown hair stacked high on a head that almost seemed to big for the body it was on. Steve Harrington was a nail in a haystack. You could spot him from a mile away. In a sea of carbon copy genders with their generic reactions, there was Steve. His smile in the cafeteria was wide and boisterous. It covered his face and showcased a mouth full of teeth… too many teeth in Steve’s big ass mouth.

  
The thought of those lips made the skin on Billy’s neck tingle in anticipation and the dick in his hand swell. Billy kept his grip rough as he pictured Steve’s smirking against his own lips.

  
Honeycomb eyes tempted him. Long eyelashes that came standard with any omega guarded big doe eyes that certainly ate up most of his face. Billy was used to beating off to prettier people. Steve wasn’t ugly… not by a long shot but the boy was distinctive. His eyes were a prime example. Billy couldn’t call them brown because the cow shit in Indiana was brown.

  
Drops of honey marinated in golden hues of mahogany goodness, were sweet enough to dive in headfirst. Billy was sure his own eyes were spoiled and their observation bordered criminal. Steve dished out his wide smiles and doe eyes to every… single… person who looked back. It burned Billy up; was nothing sacred? Steve serviced people with his presence when he should be more selective with those he let around him.

  
Billy allowed himself a moment and basked in the idea of whisking Steve down the hallway away from his “friends”. He imagined those eyes and smile only for him no matter how much of a selfish bastard that made him. Steve was built for Billy's jealousy. He teased and caressed it with soft hands and coy smiles. Steve wasn’t afraid like others had been… and welcomed Billy with a energy uncommon of an omega. Billy’s thumb caressed the head of his dick with the same softness he expected from Steve.

  
To top it off he didn’t operate like a regular omega. He took charge in the classroom like he was an alpha himself. He pushed and prodded his way through life allowing the space to adjust to him, not the other way around. Billy growled louder as images of Steve’s exposed neck in an act of submission to an alpha he barely knew. Billy’s hand moved up and down his own shaft thinking about how his hand spread so perfectly across the small of Steve’s back. 

  
Wet sounds harmonized with his moans as Billy’s hand worked his dick into completion. Steve’s smell, perfect hair, annoyingly endearing face, and intoxicating eyes.

  
Faster…

  
Faster…

  
Faster…

  
Fast--

  
The door flew open just as he tightened his fist around the head of his cock. His mother stood at the door drying her hand on a washcloth. The unsuspecting smile on her face disappeared at her son’s horror.

  
“Mom! What the fuck get out!” Billy shuddered unable to can as his mother jumped halfway in the air. “You’re supposed to knock! Why didn’t you knock!”

  
“Oh my god! Sorry Billy!” She quickly reached for the door handle missing it a few times for it slammed shut. Billy collapsed on his back, his heart pounded against his chest.

  
A light knock followed by “dinner’s ready” highlighted the devastating end of his fantasy.

 

* * *

 

Billy glared at his mother from across the table but by now her guilt had worn off and the teasing ushered after to no end. For the sake of Max she kept it PG but light reminders from Susan cooled her out. For that he was happy but he could never stay mad at his mother too long.

  
“How was school Billy?” Susan eyed her step-son from across the table as he pushed the scraps from his forth helping around his plate.

  
“The spoon’s still in the pot if you’re hungry.” Max teased him not really paying attention to the tension ruling him.

  
“Maxine clear the table.” Susan commanded her daughter away from the table and into the kitchen. They waited until she got inside the kitchen before they pounced.

  
“What’s her name?” Billy rolled his eyes at his mother.

  
“Maybe it’s a him… oh it is a him!” Susan’s too loud.

  
“Or maybe it’s a them. Were they falling all over you son? I want you to take it slow here Billy. I know how you are, and that car was not made for that kind of body count.” His mother really has no class when it comes to talking about intimate subjects.

  
It was one thing that used to enrage his father. One joke and he was ready to rip her a new one with Billy right along for the sake of teaching a lesson. Thoughts of the violent man standing over his cowering family was a far cry from their current state. Bile crowded his throat at the thought of hurting his own mother. As the two women innocently laughed Billy left the table.

  
“Oh son we love you come back!”

  
“Lock your door this time!” His mother was surely on the floor giggling herself to tears so he flipped her the bird in return.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school Billy was without Barb’s help but she lingered nearby with a watchful eye just in case he switched out the wrong book for whatever class. Billy was high achieving, so he shared most of his classes with Barb and her friend Nancy. Steve was in a few but not all and thankfully they didn’t have Dynamics that day… well shit never mind. He has Dynamic’s almost everyday. Billy cursed his schedule and flung it back into his locker.

  
The hallways were filled with whispers about Steve and Billy's interaction the day before. It had grown to such a thing that Principal Murphy hauled Brenner into her office after school. Billy soaked it all up and strutted down the halls like rose petals softened his footsteps.

  
He didn’t need to posture for attention, they threw it at him and he welcomed it all with open arms. That’s one thing he liked about being an alpha, he didn’t have to try, being the shit was ingrained in his DNA.

  
He barely got the last of his books when he smelled it. A foul rotting kind of smell that leaked down the hallway and headed in their direction. Before he asked, Reed beat him to it.

  
“Harrington you reek! Did you forget to shower?”

  
Billy’s head snapped in Steve’s direction. The omega didn’t have the same glow as the day before. His clothes clung to him; they were fashionable but lacked that flare Billy thought they should have. When he looked around Billy noticed that he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

  
The Loser Brigade as Carol affectionately called them jumped to his aid like he’s some stumbling refugee in a new less violent place.

  
Reed lingered for a moment but his own joke hadn’t sold the way he intended. He straddled the line between apologizing and walking away. That’s where he fell short of being an alpha… he made a quick exit passed Carol and Tommy.

  
Those two? They traded stares like words in a conversation. They gazed at Steve like they wanted to help him but they certainly weren’t going to betray their convictions to do so.

  
Billy swayed in his spot as his eyes raked the omega a dozen times over. Acid wash jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. His unlaced shoes were dirty and so was his jacket. There was a bruise under his eye and a cut on his lip. He walked like his feet hurt and his hand ghosted his side every time someone got too close.

  
Billy clenched his fist at the sight of Steve being swarmed. He wasn’t a fucking child, he didn’t need them to take care of him. The omega smiled slightly at his friends and tossed around a few jokes that they weren’t buying. Nancy fussed over his hair that didn’t hold it’s wistful vigor and at that point Billy had enough.

  
He slammed his locker so hard that everyone in the hallway turned to see. His tense frame gripped his books and made his way to his first class. Tommy and Carol were hot on his heels. He managed to catch the king’s eye as he passed.

  
Billy knew that look, he’d seen it in his own eyes. Steve was scared; of what Billy didn’t know but he was damn sure gonna find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the heart to make Carol and Tommy true assholes in this... they're gonna tow the line but for the most part, they're in their feelings about him.


	3. ...the necessary changes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy searches for the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking to this random ass story. I don't know where I'm getting the drive to write it but I am. You guys are amazing, I love and appreciate all the nice thoughts. 
> 
> Let me establish here that as far as ABO is concerned there aren't too many differences between men and women. Two alphas can be equally matched... the same as two omegas. Only male gender who can conceive are omegas. 
> 
> I feel like I need to put up some road signs at this point. 
> 
> WARNING: Sexual manipulation and minor character death.

Billy tapped his pencil against the desk as he glared holes into the back of the head of the first person he wanted to talk to… Barb. The red headed beta sat right in front of him. He tracked her slow and precise movements so much so that when the teacher called for them to pair up, she surprisingly chose him.

 

“Don’t look so shocked William. It’ll ruin the macho alpha persona you were going for.” Barb adjusted the glasses on her face before staring back at him expectantly.

 

“Uh...” Billy didn’t know what to say. Barb held her cocky smile in place like she knew what he wanted to ask. When he didn’t finish she rolled her eyes in return.

 

“Carol gives me that same look when she wants me to do her homework for her. You want my notes right?”

 

In that moment Billy didn’t know how to feel. He was pleasantly shocked that she wasn’t on to him but he was also offended, they were in the same high performance class because they BOTH deserved to be there. He never cut corners when it came to school; one he didn’t have to and two Neil would’ve killed him.

 

“Excuse you. You think I want your notes? I don’t need them. I got here on my own merit. Matter of fact, I finished those pages by the time she was done yapping.” Billy snapped at her but she didn’t budge, well at least not in fear.

 

“Thank God! I don’t think I could handle another dumb alpha who tried to bullshit their way into these classes. I’m done too.” She pulled a rather thick book from under her seat.

 

Just as Barb opened  her book Billy decided to cut in. “I’m surprised your buddy Steve isn’t in this class.”

 

Barb looked at him comically. “I’m not. Steve’s great and all but he would drown in a class like this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“His heart is in the right place but the boy isn’t the sharpest tool in the box. Excellent people skills, he could probably teach a master class to alphas who needed it.” _What the fuck was she implying?_ But he didn’t ask. “As far as school is concerned he he can’t. Everyday I’m still  shocked that he’s even passing Dynamics. Honors Dynamics at that.”

 

“Brains aren’t everything.” The words felt like a betrayal coming out of Billy’s mouth but he needed answers.

 

“Well, until you get out into the real world then you’re lost without them.” Barb words were all too absent, her fingers traced the cover of the hardback;  he was gonna lose her.

 

“Omegas aren’t that bad on their own. Steve will be fine.” Billy baited her because Barb was the type to take it.

 

“I don’t know what you saw this morning but the boy will get eaten alive. He always seems to find himself in some shit. Listen, if I could tie him to a chair and spoon feed him forever I would but I can’t.”

 

“What happened this morning?” Billy eased the question in as best he could. He tried to sound nonchalant and whether or not Barb believed him, she wasn’t biting.

 

She studied him before meeting  her book halfway and from there on out he was ignored.

 

* * *

 

 

Nancy recited poetry like someone who lived it. They sat in Shakespearean Lit and side eyed each other when it came time for everyone to run lines separately before they tackled them as a class. Someone knocked at the door and the teacher excused themselves. In the meantime the other students paired off and soft chatter filled the classroom.

 

Billy appeared more put off than Nancy, he never imagined his plan coming together this fast. Before he asked her anything about Steve she jumped the gun.

 

“Listen, I know you’re new here and you may think it’s okay to pick on Steve but it isn’t. He’s been through enough and I’m not gonna let another alpha fuck with him. I know the chief of police and whether he wants to admit it or not he has a soft spot for Steve. If you did that to him then this is your only warning. Don’t make me call his parents.” She studied him a moment before speaking again. “Work alone.” Nancy ignored Billy for the rest of class.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking photography wasn’t his idea. Susan thought it would look good if he wanted to get into a nice school. With ten other students, they all gathered in the dark room as the teacher explained the development process.

 

Billy and Jonathan lingered near the back. Jonathan because he could do this with his eyes closed and Billy just didn’t care. He never had any interest in conversing with the alpha but he could feel the man staring at him.

 

“What do you wanna know about Steve?” Jonathan spoke just above a decent whisper. The omega teacher either didn’t pick up on or ignored the two alphas.

 

“I don’t wanna know shit about your plaything.”

 

“He said he felt something when he touched you… in the hallway then again in Dynamics. He likes you. There’s no need to be an asshole anymore.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Okay, well Nance is gonna say otherwise but I think you’d be good for him.”

 

“Why would I give a shit about some free loving prick who submits to everyone he sees?”  Billy swung around and faced his equal eye to eye. Jonathan never flinched.

 

“He doesn’t… think about it, this is a REALLY small town and fyi he’s lived here his entire life. Every _random_ person he submits to or scents he’s known his whole life. You’re the only person who’s dropped out of sky I’ve seen him crane his neck for.”

 

“I don’t care.” Billy had no clue why he was so defensive. This was valuable information but all he could see in his head was Jonathan whispering in Steve’s ear that morning and the hurt omega following along.

 

“I mean he knows how to have fun but it’s been a while. After the last guy he’s been playing it low key. Whatever you decide to do or not do for that matter just know that Steve’s harmless in the long run. If you let him, he’ll grow on you.” Jonathan smiled and patted Billy on the shoulder.

 

Billy kept his mouth shut but gave Jonathan the side eye of his life. Luckily the man got the hint and left him alone. The last thing he needed was another alpha telling him what to do. As everyone broke off into their little projects, Billy couldn’t shake the bubbling acidic taste crawling up his throat at the thought of someone hurting Steve.

 

* * *

 

 

Billy figured if anything lunch would be easiest. He had Tommy, Carol and Reed eating out the palm of his hand… or so he thought. Apparently Tommy chewed out Reed for his comment to Steve and that left things terribly awkward at the table. Billy eyed the three before rolling his own, he’d have better luck talking to the librarian.

 

He scanned the area of the room and found the “royal court” of freaks but their king was visibly absent. The group didn’t look immediately torn but the energy was different at the table without him. Billy played a game of where’s Waldo aka Steve Harrington but came up short. Back at his own table things weren’t on the upswing and enough was enough.

 

He barely gets down the hallway when he hears him. Steve stood inside a payphone with a pinched expression.

 

“Yeah dad, I know, I overslept; it’s no biggie. No please don’t come home I’m fine. It’s lunch right now… yes I’m going to eat now. I can’t believe Principal Murray called you… no, don’t send Hopper, I promise I’m okay. Nothing happened I swear. I have to go, I’ll call you as soon as I walk in the house. Yeah, I love you too.” Steve hung up the phone and pressed his head against the wall.

 

“Hi Billy… you can come out now. I can smell you from here big guy.” Steve’s voice sounded desperate and ready to surrender.

 

Billy obliged him because the sight of him looking so defeated did nothing to soothe that nasty feeling in his throat. He got closer to the omega and realized he no longer had that rotten stench but he still looked like shit.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Oh this?” Steve pointed to his face as if he was gearing up for a joke but it failed. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“What happened? Running your mouth a little too much?”

 

“I guess I do, do that, huh?” Steve answered him with another question.

 

They both stood in the empty hallway, silent and solely focused on one another. Steve fidgeted terribly under Billy’s gaze. Steve glanced at his wristwatch and smiled. “I have to get to lunch before the bell--

 

RING!

 

They both locked eyes as the empty hallway filled with teens. Steve smiled one last time at Billy before having disappeared into the sea of genders. Billy remained glued to his spot as people moved around him washing away Steve’s scent.

 

* * *

 

 

On days like this Billy’s glad that he could be physical and worry about the cops showing up after. They’re all in gym… well most of the alphas in school, a few betas and deltas peppered in there and one lowly omega; of course Steve had gym.

 

They were three quarters of the way into a basketball game. So far, Carol and Tommy really gave Billy a run for his money. He pushed and they pushed back just as hard, he loved competing against other alphas. It wasn’t until Carol took a hard elbow to the nose and with that coach blew the whistle.

 

“I’m fine coach! I wanna keep playing.” Carol motioned for the towel boy to bring her something for her leaking nose.

 

“I don’t need you bleeding all over my floor Carol. Go to the nurse have her set it for you.” The man barely got the words out before she was doing it herself. Carol  snatched the gauze from the freshman delta and shoved him out of her way.

 

He surveyed the room until his eyes landed on Steve. “Harrington, you’re up… Hargrove is your man, stay on him.”

 

Steve smiled and jogged onto the court. Billy frowned at his arrival but Tommy slapped him on the chest and got his attention.

 

“Watch it, Steve’s pretty good.” Tommy shook his head at the incredulous look Billy gave him. “Trust me, he ain’t afraid to get hurt and will use his fucking gender to his advantage. He’ll woo you while hitting a three pointer.”

 

It wasn’t until the coach blew the whistle did he get what Tommy was talking about. Steve was light on his fucking feet, fast and fearless. He popped up out of nowhere snatching and blocking where he could. He gave Billy a good go but  that was until he got tired.

 

A now winded Steve started to slow down. His sweaty clothes clung to his body like a second skin. Billy was shirtless and barely felt the hustle but he wanted to prove a point. He slowed the ball down, hit a crossover, never taking his eyes off the other boy. Billy had done so much trash talking and trick moves, Steve was starting to lose his cool demeanor.

 

“Alright! Alright! King Steve! King Steve everyone!” Billy lazily pushed the ball up the court. “You’re playing tough today I like it.”

 

“Jesus do you ever stop talking man come on!”

 

“Here I was thinking you wanted my attention.” Billy palmed the ball before charging forward right into the king himself.

 

The entire gym reacts to the impact, apparently no one had ever gotten the better of Steve Harrington. Billy went for a layup and everyone cheered; the monarch was falling. He slapped hands with a few alphas and some betas, the coach wore a big smile on his face. It wasn’t until he turned back to the fallen omega did the remorse gather again.

 

He walked over and reached out with a helping hand. Steve grabbed on and that same electricity traveled between them like lightning. He growled at the connection and yanked the boy off his back. Steve was close enough to taste so Billy settled on just smelling him. He took a lung full and was pleasantly surprised to find his own self mixing in with the omega. The smells swam around in his head and almost made him lose track of thought.

 

“You were moving your feet, plant them next time. Draw a charge.” Billy jerked away forcing Steve back to the floor. Billy stalked off from the boy all the while ignoring the two eyes glaring into his back.

 

The locker room proved to a place where the most archaic behavior reared its ugly head. Alphas demanded the space and authority and coaches did nothing but support them. The betas and deltas kept to themselves for the most part.

 

Billy stood under the shower head  while nearby genders jeered and recounted the excitement from earlier. Billy didn’t relish in it, kept the shower for himself and only left when he felt himself pruning.

 

As he walked the length of lockers to his own the crowd slimmed out until just a bare few were getting dressed. It wasn’t until he got to the end of the row did he see them.

 

Tommy and Steve. Billy ducked away from sight, sure they’d smell him but it’d be too mixed in with everyone else. The alpha had Steve against a locker with his face pressed into Steve’s neck as both his hands roamed the length of Steve’s open skin.

 

Billy took several deep breaths and fended off the anger boiling in the pits of his stomach. Tommy whispered something to Steve only for the omega to smile and nod. Carol joined them moments later, her nose was practically healed but her focus was on the two boys.

 

She ran her hand through Steve’s hair then down the side of his face. Billy squinted as the sour marks eased into remission. Billy could’ve kicked himself at getting upset over what was happening, they weren’t involved in some weird sex thing… they were healing him.

 

He had done it for his mother as she had done for him when his father got a little too heavy handed. It had been so long since that he had almost forgotten.

 

Tommy finally stepped back and Billy got an eye full of the damage that had been done but not by his hands. A massive bruise crawled from his hip to right up under his arm. Billy’s eyes swept the rest of his form until they landed right on Steve’s face, who watched him right back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Delta’s are genderless…. Change my mind.” The bias statement sent a tidal wave of snarky sounds at the teacher who enjoyed bating his students. A few hands fly up in the air, but for some reason Billy needed to impress some “truths” onto the carefree omega by the window.  

 

“Delta’s aren’t genderless, they just haven’t presented yet. Usually you can tell what a they’re gonna be though.”

 

Brenner looked almost put out by the young man. “Expound please.”

 

“Alphas are the leaders, the providers and protectors. Betas if they’re any good are smart, survivalist you know… normal people. Weak betas try too hard, they mean well but they’re way too emotional and omegas are just people pleasing creepy little leg hunchers… I’m surprised they don’t spend half their lives in heat.” Billy hated that he sounded like Neil. Even though it made his stomach churn half the class laughed anyway.

 

“Alphas are always posturing.” Steve didn’t exactly mumble the rebuttal nor had he outright said to him.

 

“What was that… omega?” Billy made sure to drop his voice down an octave or two.

 

“A-L-P-H-A-S...alphas are always posturing. Me alpha… you not! Me strong… you weak. Ahhhhhhh!” Steve mimicked some caveman voice having belted out a loud Tarzan roar. The other half of the class that didn’t laugh the first time released a parade of giggles.

 

Steve looked up from his doddle covered paper and winked at the now angry Billy. He rolled his shoulders in an effort to ease the tension but little was accomplished. Billy bit back the urge to gather the lithe boy into his arms and teach him a lesson.

 

In an effort to calm down, his mind unleashed as many images as possible. Some were childhood memories while others came in a barrage of pop culture references. Then there were a select few that were picture perfect: Billy putting Steve over his lap and spanking him for his insolence, Billy fucking him into oblivion, only to repeat those two steps. He tried to think about the ocean but Steve insulting him with stereotypical gender bullshit only fueled those images.

 

“Listen omega…” Billy couldn’t finish to due to the words fisted in his throat. The smug expression on Steve’s face was like a punch to the gut.

 

“My gender is not my name asshole--

 

“Mr. Harrington… language.” Brenner reminded the young man who only rolled his eyes at his superior.

 

“Geez, Barb said you were from California I thought they were more liberal than us here. You think just because person is born with a certain gender it determines their worth? I guess you’re just some big dumb idiot who can’t think passed his rut. This isn’t some cave for you to finger paint your stick figures with your shit when you get bored...”

 

“I oughta kick your ass Harrington.” Billy jumped from his seat but it barely got a look out of Steve.

 

“Why don’t you kiss it instead… oh and use some tongue, put that mouth of yours to good use.” Gasps ripped through the classroom and Mr. Brenner literally put his head in his hands.

 

“Not again, Murray is gonna have my head for this. You guys leave me no choice.” He looked at the two boys. “You can take the genders out of the cave but you can’t take the Neanderthal out of the genders. See what I did there? Both of you… detention.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost dark by the time they both made it to the parking lot. He wasn’t worried about Max, the kid was resourceful… a fucking handful but the little shit could take care of herself.

 

Billy strolled ahead of Steve and got into his car. He started the engine and fished a cigarette out of his pocket. He looked up thinking he’d find Steve glaring at him but the lot was empty. He started his car and eased around until he got to the entrance and there making his way down the street was the king himself.

 

Billy thought back through the events that day and then the conversation Steve had with his dad. Whatever was going on was pretty bad and Billy was over this shit, yesterday. He revved his engine and took off after him; he didn’t stop until he successfully cut the boy off.

 

He got out the car, every bit of the posturing alpha Steve accused him of being. The boy hadn’t moved around his obstacle and sighed just as Billy grabbed his hand and dragged him to the passenger side. Steve slid into the vehicle and Billy got in on the driver’s side.

 

They sat silently for awhile. Other cars passed and the sky light grew just a bit dimmer before Steve spoke up. “He was on the basketball team last year. We were close… friends at first then it turned physical. He was different from a lot of the others I had been with. We never really dated per say but everyone knew we were a thing. I went to his prom and we had a great night… until we didn’t. He wanted to have sex… it wasn’t like we had never done it before but he knew never to knot in me. That time he did. I told him to stop but he kept going… he said that we could run away together and be a family. I had never been so scared in my life.”

 

Billy felt the dual urges of needing to kill something and comfort Steve. Instinct powered it’s way to the front and this time he let it have to wheel. Glaring at his two fist that shook his lap, he couldn’t bring himself to look up. “Did that asshole do this to you? You can tell me… I won’t let him hurt you. I swear to God Steve if he hurt you again…”

 

“You missed that line… it was long.”

 

Billy’s eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s who’s hand rubbed calming circle’s into the alpha’s. “I made the mistake of telling Nancy and from there it was a fucking shit show. It didn’t take long for the adults to get involved. My parents… Chief Hopper, they were the ones that dealt with him...”

 

A wave of relief flowed through his veins. He watched over Steve, the boy struggled for contentment but his beautiful face dissolved into tears. He held himself tight and rocked back and forth. Billy didn’t know what had come over him but the sight of Steve like that was too much to bare.

 

“C’mere.” The boy clambered into the alpha’s lap and from there the tears fell. Billy held on to him for dear life. Billy kissed his head and whispered endearments.

 

It took awhile for him to get settled but eventually his cries were reduced to light sniffles. Steve held on to the bigger boy and Billy wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“My mom took me to Jonathan’s mother… she made sure I wouldn’t get pregnant and everybody was really great to me during that time. Even Tommy and Carol, but they don’t know the whole story, all they knew was that he fucked up. Most of the school thinks we broke up and he ran off. I thought he ran off until they found a body.”

 

“You don’t know it was him. They could’ve made him leave town, which in my opinion means he’s got off pretty easy.”

 

“I woke up one night. My parents… the chief… Jonathan’s mom and few others were talking about the body and how it couldn’t be traced. They talked about it how you would a sports game. It was terrible and all my—

 

“DON’T… don’t you fucking dare say it was your fault. That worthless piece of shit, I wish he was still alive so I could get my hands on him. I’m sorry Steve but he hurt you in the worst fucking way. People don’t deserve that shit. I’m sorry you dated a douchebag but you weren’t responsible for his consequences. What if someone did that to Barb?”

 

Steve jumped away from Billy, his own rage flirted with his control. “I’d kill him.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Steve slumped into his seat.  He waited away before saying anything else. “I wanted my autonomy back. He took something from me and I had to get it back. I started sleeping around. As long as they smelled good and I could control the situation to some degree and both parties agreed, I was gonna have a say again. I don’t regret it. It all worked out until the nightmares started. I think it was guilt that because of me, my parents killed him or fear of people finding out but those things suck.”

 

Steve took Billy’s hand again who surprisingly intertwined their fingers. “I started dreaming about him and everything that happened last year. I even started seeing his face on the new people I was fucking. Next thing I know I started waking up places… the park, the quarry, the junkyard… fucking alleyways. It hadn’t happened in a while but I saw his mom yesterday after school and I guess that triggered it. I woke up this morning near the highway… I couldn’t find my keys or my wallet.”

 

Billy closed his eyes and sighed, Steve was sleepwalking. He hadn’t been hurt by another person so Billy didn’t have to worry about that. It broke his heart that Steve’s body was on autopilot when it should’ve been resting. He pulled Steve’s hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers. The motion felt so natural, so pure that he refused to allow his ego to destroy it. He  pulled Steve back into his lap and held on tight. 

 

“Who else knows about the sleepwalking? The nightmares?”

 

“Me.” That just won’t do.

 

“What am I going to do with you princess?” Billy felt the boy beneath him vibrate in laughter. His whole chest felt full at making Steve laugh.

 

“I thought I was the king.” Steve kissed Billy’s jaw and snuggled into the alpha’s lap.

 

Billy stiffened as the weight of reality crashed into the car. He allowed himself a few more seconds before moving Steve back into his seat and starting the car. “Well, either way your highness, we need to find the keys to your chariot.”

 

It took a few hours but the duo found Steve’s belongings safe and sound and the omega laid barely awake against the window in the passenger seat.

 

“Turn right up here?” Billy guided the car up a wide curve until they pulled into a gray house with a red door. The lights were on.

 

“What the fuck?” Steve jumped up in his seat and seemed to now be wide awake. In the driveway were two intimidating people and neither one looked pleased.

 

“Let me guess… Mr. and Mrs. Harrington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I tried to mix as much comedic relief in there as I could. I hope everyone enjoyed.


	4. ...in order to mate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy discovers a bit of inner truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that everyone is enjoying my story, thank you so much for reading. The positive feedback has been amazing.

Billy studied the two alphas sitting across from him at the table. Martha had short blonde hair and a sweet face but her eyes were nothing short of deadly. John was massive, he harnessed most of his power in his chiseled features. They both eyed Billy suspiciously but after hearing Steve’s story; he would’ve judged them if they hadn’t.

 

“What is your intention with our son?”

 

“I don’t have one… all I did was give him a ride home.” Billy tried to be polite but he didn’t like to be dominated or interrogated. He certainly wasn’t gonna let it happen at the dinner table.

 

“Relax Billy, they aren’t cops.” Steve dressed the table with food packed plates and glasses of juice in front of them. “I didn’t know you guys would be coming home so I only have sandwiches and chips.”

 

Billy watched the omega twirl around the table landing dishes perfectly. His mother had a question but his father beat her to it. “I don’t want lemonade… I’ll take a whiskey straight pour this out.”

 

“I made it myself. Taste it.”

 

“I don’t want to taste it. Marty you want Chardonnay… right dear?” His mother nodded and John pointed for those glasses to be removed.

 

Billy caught the sheepish guilt on the other teen’s face, the other alphas caught it as well. Martha folded her arms and John frowned deeply. Billy just shrugged and picked up his sandwich, his mouth watered in anticipation. Martha pushed her plate away before speaking.

 

“We were only gone for for a week this time. You’re usually better than this. Were you gonna drink yourself to death? I locked that cabinet, how did you get to it all? Did you drink it all?” They all turned to Steve who was a deep shade of red. His mother turned to Billy. “Good thing you’re here. He needs some discipline. God knows he doesn’t listen to us anymore.”

 

Billy caught himself nodding; he was mid swallow. He looked at at Mrs. Harrington in blatant shock. “What?”

* * *

 

Dinner at the Harrington’s was fifty shades of weird and Billy counted every lucky star he didn’t have after he made a clean getaway. After everyone relaxed Billy accidentally let it “slip” that Steve wasn’t sleeping well. Billy reserved his opinions for how he would have handled it all but watching _them_ , two _alphas_ shower their son with love and care made his stomach turn in worst way. Neil would have never kissed and held him, or promised him simple things like support and a listening ear. Never in a million years would his dad have apologized for hurting him… it was time to get the fuck out of dodge.

 

Finally home, with only one car in the driveway, Billy kicked the door closed on his way into the house.

 

“Watch out!” He didn’t know how the Max got a ramp through the window or why they’d let her but there she was, soaring through the air like an eagle about to make contact.

 

Billy caught his sister taking the brunt of the impact. She hopped right out of his arms landing on her feet.

 

“How was detention? We’re barely here a week and you’re already getting into trouble.” She said collecting her skateboard.

 

“What the hell Max?” Billy looked around the house to see that the middle schooler had destroyed the place. Well not quite destroyed, more like remodeled.

 

“Moms had date night so they let me stay home. They got us KFC but I ate your biscuit.”

 

This wasn’t the first time they let her stay home but usually Billy would make a point to check on her. The last thing he needed was her getting her scent all over his room. He glanced down the hallway to see his door was closed but that meant nothing.

 

“Relax, I didn’t go in your room.”

 

“But it looks like you wrecked the whole house. What is all this? Why are the tables and shit so close? Is that a ramp?”

 

“Relax, I was gonna clean it up before they got back. I saw it on MTV. This guy made a ramp in his house and shot a music video.”

 

“You know you’re not supposed to be skateboarding in the house Max. Clean this up… now.”

 

The preteen sulked and glared daggers into her older brother but Billy’s no-nonsense expression won out and Max started breaking down her contraptions. Billy smiled victoriously to himself before walking into the kitchen. “You better have only eaten my biscuit or my foot is going up your ass.”

 

“No, I lied, I ate the whole thing.” He practically heard the eyes roll in her dismissive tone.

 

Billy found his food in the microwave, all parts attached: two piece, mashed potatoes, string beans and a biscuit. The little shit hadn’t eaten it. Billy plopped down in front of the television with his food and watched Max clean up her mess. He was almost done by the time she fell onto the cushion next to him.

 

Max smiled sweetly at her brother, so sweetly that it made him want to vomit. He rolled his eyes and shoved his plate in her direction. It barely took any time time for her to inhale his last wing and biscuit.

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna be an Alpha or maybe just one hell of a hustler.”

 

“Eh, I don’t have a preference.”

 

“That’s why you’re still a Delta. I need for you to really think about who you want to be in this world and focus on that so you can present already. This is embarrassing Max.” Billy hadn’t meant to come off that harsh. All the day’s tribulations weighed down on him and impaired his filter; he sounded just like Neil.

 

Max sat there for a minute, her face twisted having received his words. Billy bit his own lip in punishment. He took a deep breath ready to apologize.

 

“That was a dick thing to say. All I know is that if I ever present as an ALPHA there is no way on earth I will EVER talk to someone like that.” She scooted a short distance away from him and if her words weren’t already a bucket of ice water, then that really did the trick.

 

“Fuck… I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound like a dick. Today was tough but you didn’t deserve that.” Billy looked guilty while Max preened victoriously.

 

Billy smiled sheepishly and Max’s happy expression relaxed into concern. “Was today really that bad? Do you hate it here?”

 

“I don’t know. I really miss Cali, not my dad but everything else. People are okay here… I’m not hurting for friends or anything.” Billy thought of Steve.

 

Max jumped to her feet and darted into the kitchen. Billy hadn’t questioned her but when she returned with a small carton of double chocolate fudge ice cream and two spoons he smirked.

 

“So this is about someone… more than a friend?”

 

“I’m not talking to a kid about my love life.”

 

“You’re in love?”

 

“No!... I… this isn’t what you think? You can’t think anything by the way… because you don’t know what it’s like to be in my position. You haven’t even presented for Christ sake...” Billy snatched the open container and dug his spoon in deep. The dessert was pretty solid but not impossible.

 

Max stared silently as Billy rambled off complaint after complaint.. cursing her intrusive behavior. He warmed a bolder size chunk in his mouth giving Max enough time to interject.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Billy swallowed and sighed deeply. He knew there was no way out of this, Max was an expert interrogator. If she wanted to find out something then she sure as shit was gonna find out. He passed her the frozen fudge before carefully piecing together the story of his week at school. Of course he tamed the events from Dynamics but overall he told his sister the truth.

 

“So this Steve Harrington… is an omega? I never thought I’d see the day where you submitted to anyone let alone an omega.”

 

“I’m not submitting to some omega!” Max held up a hand to stop Billy from talking.

 

“Dude! Chill out! You think I don’t know that? Not once have I ever seen you bare your neck to anyone, you still call my mom Susan. I’m sure she doesn’t care but we know you, you’re never gonna accept us as equals. If I turn up an alpha you’re probably gonna fight me to the death. ‘ONE ALPHA PER HOUSEHOLD!’” Max cited a part of the archaic gender laws they’ve learned about in history.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m surprised every day that I wake up and you’re still here. Half the time I think you hate us… you’re always in your room or scowling when they make you come up for air. I remembered before we up and moved… before that night with your dad… mom--my mom was kind of scared of you. You were worse than this, a loose cannon times infinity. But you stood up for yourself against your dad and it stopped being the worst thing ever to live with you I just wish you wanted to be around us more.”

 

Billy’s shocked by her admission. With each truth his heart thumped painfully. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to be scared of him… that was Neil’s job. He may have been his son but when his apple fell from the tree he made sure it rolled the fuck away. Yes, Billy was an asshole. Yes, Billy refused to bare his neck…. but there was no way he’d ever hurt anyone in that house.

 

Billy suddenly wrapped her in a bear hug. Max grunted upon impact. “What are you doing?”

 

“I would never ever hurt you on purpose… I swear Max.”

 

“Okay, you big Oof! Get off me!” Max pushed the unmovable force but relented. With a deep sigh she sank into the hug and lightly patted his back with a ‘there, there’.

 

He was up all night….

 

* * *

 

Billy’s early arrival to school meant that there would be less students in the hallway so he walked to his locker ignoring his surroundings. He hadn’t noticed a young omega awaiting his arrival.

 

“Hey Spaceman,” Steve’s voice pulled him out of the clouds.

 

“Uhhh hi.” Billy adjusted the lightly used books in his hand.

 

Steve stepped out the alpha’s way but kept a close distance. Billy felt thankful for that, Steve’s presence felt like a breath of the most familiar air. The smell of him sent signals to his brain: comfort, joy, adventurous, brilliance, love and and most importantly safety.

 

Billy kicked the bottom of his locker in frustration, but it didn’t stop there. He shoved his books inside and slammed the door.

 

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

 

Over and over he bashed the metal together, the commotion created an audience. Steve smiled nervously behind them.

 

Billy thought about the mess in his head. There was so many things he couldn’t pin down. Steve and the uncomfortable amount of comfort he felt around him; the omega felt right. All he wanted to do was bare his neck. Over and over he heard Neil call him weak and unworthy like a church bell. The constant chime rattled him as much as he did to the locker.

 

“Bill, whatever it is everything is going to be okay. Just let go,” Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist and all of the fight left the larger boy.

 

“Follow me.” Steve closed the locker one final time before pulling the alpha through the scarce hallway. 

 

* * *

 

“You bring all your asshole lovers here or am I special?” From the roof of Hawkins High Billy inspected the activity below.

 

Buses and cars pulled into the parking lot unloading students. He even saw Susan dropping off Max at the middle school; he remembered the note he left on the refrigerator.

 

“Haha…” Steve dug around a mess of shit near the entrance and pulled out two pool chairs and a cooler. “The janitors are very equipped… with the right stuff.” Steve set out his treasure near the ledge and kicked open the cooler.

 

Billy eyed a few beers short a twelve pack at the bottom. He all but fell into the chair and Steve followed suit. He heard the unmistakable sound of a opened can.

 

“Thanks sweetheart,” Billy took the can and quickly downed the liquid.

 

Because of the weather, the beer was cold and crisp. He looked over at a shivering Steve who held out another opened can. “Princess you really know how to treat a fella. You ain’t drinking?”

 

“Nah, I promised my parents I’d lay off, especially in the morning.”

 

Billy nodded and took it slower this time around. He eyed Steve’s curled form on the other chair. He took a deep breath and waved the leaner young man over. With no time wasted, Billy had a lap full of Steve.

 

Steve snuggled deep in the other young man’s lap. Billy allowed his fingers to brush down the exposed slope of Steve’s neck.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Billy intended to sound as douchy as possible. Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t had anal in months… I’m practically a virgin.”

 

Billy snorted in amusement and Steve carried right along with him. “Good to know.”

 

“My parents really like you, especially my mom. She took everything so hard last year and it was a long time before she got over it.”

 

“Sorry to break it to you but I don’t think either of them are _over_ it.”

 

Steve nodded. “I know but it’s better. I thought when we pulled into the driveway that they were gonna murder you. They wanna have you over again, they’ll most likely want you to move in when they have to leave for work again; they’re salesmen.”

 

“Does he want me to join the family business too?” Billy laughed his way through the question.

 

“Summer internship after graduation, if you want it, it’s yours.” Steve looked the most serious Billy’s ever seen him.

 

They sat in silence after that. They listened as the bell rang and the once bustling parking lot cleared out. Billy’s fingers coasted over the length of Steve’s neck. Steve grabbed his hand and held it to his chest. “What happened down there big guy?”

 

Billy rolled his eyes but he figured that they were alone and if he felt compelled to be honest then there was no better opportunity. “I was thinking about you and my family… and why it’s so hard for me to submit.”

 

“And….”

 

“And my bitchy little sister thinks that if she presents as an alpha that I’ll kill her.”

 

“Well….”

 

Billy twisted Steve around in his lap. “What the fuck, asshole!”

 

“I was joking! Geez!”

 

Billy grumbled about Steve needing better jokes but he pulled the boy back into a comfortable position. “To be honest Billy I can’t blame her. I don’t know much about you but isn’t that the issue, people just want to get close to you without getting mauled in the process.”

 

 _You’d probably love it if I mauled you._ Billy smiled at the thought and he thanked whatever god that Steve wasn’t facing him.

 

“Even if it’s not anytime soon I think you should consider submitting to someone. You don’t have to make it public but it would probably end some of this chaos you got going on inside you.”

 

Billy didn’t want to agree but the thought to submitting to Steve felt… right.

 

“You just want to get inside my pants… fucking pervert.” Billy felt Steve shaking in laughter under him followed by a pinch in his side.

 

“I was serious… after my marathon of sex I felt drained. There were too many scents and emotions to figure out so I decided to take a break. I flirt here and there but that’s it.”

 

“This doesn’t feel like that? Like you said we really don’t know one another but here we are. What makes me different from the last tree you climbed?” Steve paid no mind to Billy’s snarky attitude.

 

“You know what makes you different. You can feel it as much as me but you don’t wanna admit it. I can’t make you jump and I don’t wanna. A person can spend their entire life with the person(s) that they aren’t supposed to be with. They’ll go through each day with a voice in the back of their head shitting on everything because of a missed opportunity. I don’t wanna miss this and if you’ll let me I’ll take care of you. You gotta want the same thing though. I’m not about forcing anyone into anything. Until then I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Billy’s heart slammed against his chest harder than the locker door. His breath made smokestacks in the crisp air. Steve sounded so honest and this thing between them felt easy. He always used to think that claiming a mate was so barbaric and lazy because they didn’t put in the work.

 

“Shhhh….it’s okay. I get it, you don’t have to say a word... just stay with me for a little while longer.” Steve hopeful voice was like a sledgehammer and Billy’s heart was a fucking china shop.

 

He chugged the last of his beer and tightened his arms around Steve. If Billy let go, he knew none of this would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tackle that conversation with Max a little differently... mind you all I wrote it in a nightclub. I felt cool about it this morning lol.
> 
> What did you all think?


	5. ...with one Billy Hargrove...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays in Hawkins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit lengthy. Sorry!

Billy’s first eight weeks flew by along with his aversion to living in the small town. Yes, it was still tiny as fuck and doesn’t show up on anything bigger than the state map but it was growing on him.

Carol and Tommy teased him endlessly about how he missed a Halloween party that would have knocked the seawater out of him but Billy highly doubted that. It barely took a month before everyone threw their butts into gear for the Hawkins Thanksgiving Parade. Much like the one in New York the businesses and organizations built floats to travel down Mulberry Street.

Hawkins National Laboratory made papier-mâché flower monsters sitting in contaminated water; they weren’t a big hit. Hunting and Camping did a joint float with the Hideaway Pub; two of their employees sat around a makeshift campfire and drank a beer. Melvin’s General Store had put Joyce Byers at the top dressed in a prom dress with a crown. The Hawk, Royal Furniture, even the police department a show of the event.

The middle and high schools each created something that represented them as individual schools. Max and her band of twerps found themselves in their backyard planning their contribution. Their theme was friendship. He watched them enough through the kitchen window to know that it was pretty fucking genuine. What made matters worse was Max always found a way to drag him outside to help.

And Steve? To Billy’s shock hair-boy was an entrusted babysitter for about a third of Hawkin’s youth. So when Max’s friends came over for whatever reason, sure enough Steve acted as their personal chauffeur. Just to get under the alpha’s skin, Steve sometimes stayed and lounged around Billy’s house or hovered around the kids in the yard.

That wasn’t even the icing on the cake. Hawkins High planned for a few of their students to ride at the top and toss miniature basketballs to the kids below. Yep, Billy was one of the chosen few, but the night before the float was mysteriously vandalized with an insane amount of Christmas lights and random letters painted in black. Billy swore up and down that it wasn’t him but that didn’t stop everyone else from speculating.

It was the Friday before school let out for Christmas break. Kids and teachers alike rejoiced in the break to come. You’d think it was the last day of school by the way everyone carried on. There were holiday themed art projects, Mr. Brenner showed Charlie Brown Holiday movies to kill time and the students didn’t complain; not even Billy.

It was the last five minutes of class when he felt something hit the side of his head. A balled up piece of notebook paper. Billy couldn’t ignore the sly smile on Steve’s face. He unfurled the paper and read: **Ditch next period with me. We’re taking my car.**

Steve excused himself. He smirked at the alpha on the way out but kept on nonetheless. The bell rang and while many lingered to wish Mr. Brenner well, Billy skipped right out. He made a beeline for some side door and out to the parking lot. There was Steve leaning against his Beamer waiting.

Steve slid into the driver’s seat and Billy begrudgingly got in as well. He wasn’t used to sitting shotgun. Started the car with another one of his infectious smiles. Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up” blared from the stereo. Billy wasn’t shy about looking distressed.

“Oh please, I bet you have this tape in your car or in that pigsty you call a bedroom.” Steve navigated the car onto the street.

“Dream on.” Billy dug down in his seat not wanting to admit that he loved that song.

****

* * *

 

A few minutes later they ended up on the edge of a massive construction sight. From the hood of Steve’s car they watched work trucks, cranes and bulldozers. Both boys sported hot drinks and sat in close quarters of the other.

“You brought me here to look at dirt Harrington.” Billy didn’t admit that he used to do this same thing California. He’d skip school some days and watch things get made from the ground up.

“You’re always talking about what a shit town this is but not anymore.” Steve paused. “Welcome to what will soon be Starcourt Mall. It’s gonna have all the stores that all the big time malls have, a food court, and even a movie theater. Now old man Green will have to show better movies at the Hawk.”

Billy watched Steve ramble with a great amount of fascination. His hair was all over the place because of the December wind. His nose was red from the cold but he couldn’t look any better. His eyes shimmered and the excitement rolled off of him in waves. His scent rolled around them making Billy love drunk.

“Wow, you guys really are coming up in the world. Two movie theaters? How is LA going to compete now.”

“Haha. But you can’t not think this is cool. I mean it’s something right?”

“Aww, what’s wrong, you think I’m gonna run off right after graduation.” Even though Billy was teasing an uncomfortable silence followed shortly after.

Neither really said anything else for a while. They watched as the big machines pushed dirt back and forth. Billy looked over at Steve and sighed.

“So what’s so great about this anyway? It’s a mall.”

“Well, it’s the thing that’s keeping my parents local for a while. At this rate, they won’t miss my gradation.”

“Your parents are building a mall?” Billy released a long whistle.

“They’re heavy investors. I’m even working in the food court this summer.” Steve lit up as he spoke about his parents extended stay.

Billy rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure to drop by for some sample.” Steve gushed at Billy’s very unofficial commitment to Hawkins after graduation.

It brought Billy down a bit to think about the fact that Steve’s home life wasn’t quite normal. He’s excited that his parents weren’t gonna leave for long stretches of time for a while. Usually kids their age scrambled for independence. Steve just wanted to be held a little tighter.

“You’re gonna be flipping patties or something?” Billy fished a cigarette out the pocket of his coat.

“Close.” Steve ducked his head before speaking again. “Serving ice cream.”

“Gonna wear a neat little costume?” Billy’s voice visibly ruffled the omega; Billy could smell it.   
  
“I don’t really know yet but if you happen to stick around. You’ll be the first to see it.”

They both smiled like idiots after that. Billy stretched out and laid on the windshield of the car. Steve still remained only he turned to face Billy with his back to the construction. Billy leisurely smoked while Steve played with his hands.

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

Billy frowned at Steve’s question. He sat with it long enough that it even started to bother him. “I don’t know. I never really thought about it. Ten years is so far from now but I would have thought the same thing ten years ago, and all that happened so fast. I mean it’s almost Christmas and it still feels I just got here sometimes.”

“Does that scare you?”

“Makes me feel like I’m not doing enough or that I could be doing more. I mean look at me!” Billy flexed his arms and winked at the omega who only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry there’s still enough time for you to reach the pentacle of douchiness.” Steve patted Billy’s legs in solidarity.

Billy’s frame stiffened from his position. “Do you really think I’m a asshole?”

“Do you really care about what I think?”

“Well yeah…”

Steve's quiet for a moment. He wrung his hands in nervous anticipation. “I’m shocked you do. You balance your responses toward me between annoyance and tolerance and that's around people. I have to drag you to worksites just to get you to relax. The moment I think I’m ready to leave you alone you surprise me Billy.”

“Yeah, well since I got here I’ve been surprising myself too.”

“Give it some time, you’ll be the alpha of your dreams in no time.” Steve meant it kindly but that hadn’t stopped the misery that spread across Billy’s face.

“I hope not.”

“What’s wrong? Why not?”

“The only alpha I dream about being wreaks havoc in my nightmares.” He paused for a moment before revealing the rest. “Steve I don’t want to be my dad.”

Steve’s shifted to put his head on Billy’s chest. The alpha felt his own vulnerability—icy pricks that stabbed him all over. It made him weightless, forgoing all thoughts of self preservation. Steve was the safest he’s been in a while and it was time for someone else to know this secret besides his mother and Susan.

“You thought I was scared of your parents when I first met them, well I wasn’t. My dad is still the scariest alpha I’ve ever met. Like I don’t think I ever remembered a time where I wasn’t afraid. He was a mean son of a bitch. He always found a way to pick on me. I would be so scared to fight back, even after I presented. That’s supposed to be one of the greatest moments of your lift but he took that from me. I remember the day I presented and I refused to do something he said, I think I was just being a bratty kid but not to good ole Neil. He saw it as the first wave of my rebellion, beat me so bad he called a friend who was a vet to come and treat me. That’s what he did when he lost control, he would do terrible things to my mother and me but I really hated when he picked on my mom, I was just too little to stop him. I could tell you stories for days, one topping the other but it was listening to what he used to do to my mom that stuck with me. I don’t want to be like him Steve but sometimes I feel it—the rage. It tries to swallow me whole and I can’t see passed the gender bullshit…”

Billy trailed off but Steve didn’t let him slip away. He tucked himself right under the alpha and picked up right where he left off. “I’m not afraid of you Billy. Yes, you can be a dick and sometimes you get right to the threshold of it all but you never cross the line. Your dad’s not worthless because he’s an alpha, he’s worthless because he chose to be. Okay, so you’ve been disappointed in yourself but don’t write off who you are, there’ve been so many times I’ve watched you NOT beat someone into submission and that is a CHOICE. So, you’re not perfect but that doesn’t stop you from being a good person. You crawled around in the dark for hours to help me find my keys. You put up with me.”

Billy’s vision blurred under the weight of tears. Years of insecurity and fear floated to the surface and demanded a release; his heart was all to willing to let it happen.

“I’ve seen you with your moms and Max, you’re great. They love you so much, moved halfway across the country for you. I know how much you love them. I think that’s what you’re scared of, how much you care. It’s okay to love people back, no one’s gonna hurt you, least of all those three. Max looks up to you.” Billy scoffed at the omega’s words. “I’m serious, the kids see it to, you should hear the way she talks about you when you’re not around. If you give people the chance to show you they care, you might not regret it.”

Billy felt that weightlessness crash down on him like a bucket of ice water. He pulled himself up only for Steve to follow suit.

“I’ve spent most of my life regretting that I even exist. Neil’s wasted every single plan I’ve made for myself. He took every good thing I could have been, now I’m this. I’m this person who’s not getting into college because of my arrest records, and getting kicked out all twelve of the different schools I went to because I had to prove to Neil that I wasn’t some pussy. He’d rather have a monster than a son.”

Billy sneered at the shattered omega before turning to stare solely at a group of men in the center of the square hole they dug. He doesn’t want to hear another word but there was nowhere to go. Steve remained at his side but a sour sort of smell wafted around them. He almost snapped at Steve to cut it out until he turned and looked at the other boy, with tears in his own eyes he released:

“I know for a fact that I’m not gonna get into school without my parent’s connections or money… maybe even both at this rate. I don’t have the grades and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but comebacks don’t cut it for college essays. Nancy helped me as much as she could but nobody’s gonna say yes to me. I’m a mess Billy. I’ve lied to everyone, my parents, my friends—Tommy and Carol won’t even speak to me anymore and that was my choice. I got someone killed and it’s eating me alive. I feel so safe next to you. You’re the overcast because the sun's beating down too hard. You’re this wild storm that sweeps up my disaster of a life! I can’t make you believe you’re special but you’re are so fucking special, beautiful and stunning; your heart is stunning…”

By the end of Steve’s speech Billy was seeing spots. He hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath until then. Steve looked back in equal shock. Neither objected to the silence that followed. They returned to watching the men seemingly playing with machines; every little boy’s dream. Like those men they moved mountains in a matter of moments. Pain, fear and regret dirtied up the space between them. Their shared dirty laundry was a mess but Billy was a least thankful it wasn’t his alone.

“I probably won’t leave right after graduation. I’m probably gonna end up in the alpha unemployment line doing some He-Man bullshit. Max is probably gonna present as an alpha and she’s gonna need guidance because she can be a fucking pistol.” Billy kept his eyes down; the whole time his stomached rolled.

“Good.” Steve rolled off the side of the car and dusted himself off.

Billy followed his lead. “We should get back to school yeah?”

“Right.” They both opened their doors at the same time but remained pressed to the roof of the car.

“My family is having their annual New Years Eve party. Not everyone’s invited but your family made the cut.” Steve tensed as his fingers curled into a fist.

“Okay.” Billy didn’t have some snarky comeback locked and loaded. He merely nodded and the two boys got inside and drove away awkwardness be damned.

 

* * *

 

  
Christmas came and went with little excitement to be had. It was a good time in the Hargrove-Merifield house. There were more smiles and laughter than there had been in years. Neil only tried to call once but Max picked up; he was always nice to Max for whatever reason but he was thankful that his sister took that bullet for him. They took a day trip to Indianapolis and went ice skating. This was one of the better Christmases from what he can remember.

Soon it was time for the Harringtons to throw their annual New Year’s Eve Extravaganza. Loch Nora and everyone else on the guestlist would be dressed to impress, and Billy’s household was no different.

“Do I have to wear this? It’s not even Christmas anymore.” Max stood in front of a full length mirror while Christine tied a white bow around a red velvet dress.

“Because your grandmother stitched it herself. You look lovely dear. Billy tell her that she’ll be the talk of the party in this outfit.” His mother shot him a warning look but Billy didn’t have much to lose.

“About as nice as a Christmas ornament. If they still have the damn thing up you can stand next to their tree and blend in.” Billy laughed from his spot on the bed.

Max gave Billy the middle finger and he returned fire by sending a pillow upside Max’s head. She jerked away from Christine, ruining her fine work; the dress be damned. The mom of two wasn’t going for it. “Billy go to your room and get dressed! Do something with your hair. We are leaving this house in 5 minutes.”

With a deep sigh, a pantsless Billy rose to his feet. “Just a bunch of rich snobs. Literally made me buy new pants to show off in front of—

“William Montgomery Hargrove—

Before Christine finished her sentence he was out of seat and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Susan barely rang the doorbell before it swung open. Marty as she insisted on Billy calling her waved them in. She accepted their jello shots with genuine kind of joy.

“My moms made jelly shots and I helped!” Max was too excited to hold that information. The adults including Billy laughed at her revelation.

“Well thank the stars in the Indiana sky. Ms. Henderson bless her heart brought ambrosia salad but these little gems will be the highlight of the evening.” Martha passed the tray her husband who trailed behind. He as well held a delighted expression.

“So glad you all could join us. There younger kids are upstairs Max and Billy all of the hormonal teenagers are in the basement destroying my house.”

Max immediately tore up the stairs. Billy started to chastise her but Christine put a soft hand on his shoulder. She was a kid, kids ran around, made messes, and enjoyed life.She wasn’t gonna wreak havoc in their nice house and besides if she did, the Harringtons could afford it.

Marty linked arms with Billy as the rest of the adults disappeared further inside the house. Susan threw one last look in Billy’s direction but kept on. Marty didn’t push to follow so Billy stayed put.

“Steve told us about the sleepwalking and the truth about the night we met you. He told us about everything. I need for you to understand that he’s my son and I’m willing, whether you believe or not, to protect him as much as I can. I never wanted for him to find out about what we did, least of all feel guilty about it. Thank you for being a listening ear and shoulder to lean on, my husband and I are forever grateful.” She paused for a while after but the tension in her arm was hard to ignore. “He also told us that you have no interest in him.”

“Mrs. Harr—

“Ah, ah, ah, you can still call me Marty. I’m not going to persecute you for not dating my son; what do you take me for? You’re young, the world is your oyster and love may not be on your to-do-list right now. I will have you know that rejecting a mate isn’t as dramatic as you may think. If you don’t want to be with Steve let him go completely… I like you Billy but the last thing that boy needs is someone jerking his chain. Are we clear?” The ice in her voice was definitive and harsh.

He pulled away and put some distance between them. He eyed her just as she did him, by he knew that he was severely outmatched by this alpha. He didn’t want the other alpha thinking that he was like the one they put down. “I’m not trying to screw over Steve. I just can’t… not until I figure some things out.”

She smiled and pointed to a door left ajar at the end of the hall closer to the raving adults. “Your party is downstairs. Beware of the mistletoe, it’s still around here somewhere.”

Billy watched as she joined the others in the kitchen seconds later, he entered the basement.

 

* * *

 

 

It surprised Billy that the Harrington's treated their basement as a dumping ground for unwanted boxes and crappy furniture. The entire atmosphere screamed ‘still renovating’ but Billy couldn’t feel more at home. Harrington’s were shinny and pristine, this destroyed that notion and then some; his made them normal people.

In the middle of it all: Tommy, Carol, Nancy, Jonathan, Barbara, Reed and a few others he’d seen around. Steve hovered over a large punch bowl, loading it with a gallon size bottle of tequila. Nancy, and Carol didn’t look too sober as is. When Nancy saw Billy she shrieked: “Look everybody! Billie Jean is not my lover! She's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son!”

Jonathan moved closer to his girlfriend to quiet her. Steve looked over his shoulder and smiled. He tossed the empty bottle into a cardboard box filled with empty cans. “Drinks up!”

Like a pack of wolves, the other teens dived for the refreshment table only giving Steve seconds to escape. He smiled sheepishly at Billy and all but laughed at Billy’s borderline classy look. He kept the dress pants but traded the dress shirt for a plain white tee.

Around them the rest wore variations of the same thing. At least he wasn’t alone in the torture; everyone except Steve. His Christmas sweater was beyond ugly and the material clung to his smaller frame.

“Do you like it? Joyce got it for me.” Steve smoothed out the wrinkles.

“Nice.” Billy glanced around the room again only to find Tommy glaring back. Billy makes a face as Barb approaches Tommy from behind to whisper in his ear. “What the fuck is his problem?”

Steve found the source of his confusion and turned back to Billy. “I told him and Carol about what happened at prom. I told my parents about my nightmares. We’ve been talking all break about how to move forward—my parents. Its all still shitty and raw but at least they know that I know, ya know? They know that you know so don’t be surprised if you get the ‘if you talk you’ll be sleeping with the fishes’ conversation. I’m sorry.”

Billy half smiled and clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Good for you Harrington, maybe they’ll stop eye fucking you like they miss you in the cafeteria.”

“You’d love that.”

“Oh, yeah I’m the only one that’s eye fucking you.” Billy joked but the seriousness in his eyes led Steve to laugh nervously.

“So territorial.” Steve went back to his seat Billy followed close behind.

Billy waited by the stairs as the rest of them found seats, conveniently leaving the one by Steve open. He sighed and took his place among them. Jonathan gave him a thumbs up; completely lame so he fought the urge not to scowl. Nancy winked before kicking her feet up in Tommy’s lap. Carol passed him a cup and smiled. It was like they all were accepting him, bringing him into the fold. A fold that they resolidified that night, they were friends again.

Barb had surprising decent taste in music, he would’ve never taken her for a closet rocker. Billy sat with is mouth open as she went on and on, back and forth with Tommy. Soon the argument burned out and the teens were left humming along with the music from the tv.

Nancy suddenly chugged the rest of her now warm beer. Once empty she set the bottle on it’s side and glanced around the circle to teens. “Let’s play truth or dare. Spin it and whoever it lands on is it.”

“Nothing too crazy.” Steve’s voice wavered for a moment before he smiled.

“Never.” Carol agreed along with everyone else. She smirked before spinning the bottle, sending it into a spiral before it landed on Reed.

“Truth or Dare?” Reed said dare only for Carol’s smile to widen but she turned to the room. “Any suggestions?”

People popcorn answered until Billy broke through, “go upstairs, through the parents and snag us some jello shots my family bought. My mom’s pretty heavy handed if you know what I mean.”

The room chimed in agreement much to Reed’s dismay. It was a well known fact that he feared Chief Hopper; the rest of the teens giggled silently as Reed cowered in his seat. Steve rolled his eyes and kicked his feet to the floor. He waved Reed over to join him at the bottom of the stairs.

“No helping Steve!”

“Shut up Jonathan!”

It took all of two minutes before both boys returned with handfuls of jello shots. They dumped them out on the table and shared in the spoils. After that the game got wilder and wilder with each round: Barb was dared to power kick Tommy in the balls, Nancy did a body shot off of Carol, and Reed asked Jonathan between Nancy or Steve who was better in the sack. That caused enough uproar so Steve grabbed the bottle and spun it.

Billy could hardly be mad especially with the looks on Nancy, Steve and Jonathan’s faces. The question was shocking to say the least.

The attention in the room was still on Reed and a blushing Jonathan, they barely noticed when it landed on Billy. Steve locked eyes with Billy who reached down to flick the bottle elsewhere until the omega shouted: “I dare Billy to spend 7 minutes in the closet with me OR streak naked in front of all the adults.”

Billy damn near spat out the last of his Jell-O shot. He felt his stomach turn and flutter at the thought of spending 7 minutes alone with Steve, where any and everything can very well happen. He contemplates his mother’s reaction and cringes at the look he’s sure she’ll have on her face if he even thinks about it. She’s probably scowling at that very moment.

He rolled his eyes and yanked Steve out of the seat along with him. The omega pointed to a room under the stairs. The group whooped and hollered as they entered the small dark space. Tommy air humped the chair with a lewd expression on his face. Billy rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind them.

They stood under a veil of darkness. The room itself was so tiny Billy could barely turn around without hitting the machine or bumping into Steve. Billy sighed and leaned against the heavy machine. Even in the darkness he saw the giggling mess that was Steve; the other boy tried to pull himself together but failed.

“Are you mad?” Steve teetered from one foot to the other.

Billy took a deep breath, staring into the abysmal darkness. “No.”

“We don’t have to do anything.”

“I know.” Billy mocked the statement with a snort but knew that it hurt Steve. The alpha smelled the embarrassment pouring off of the other boy in waves. “Relax.”

“I just wanted some time with you. You look so nice. I like your shirt and pants.” Steve began mothering his outfit at a lazy pace.

Billy shuttered at the feel of those nimble fingers touching up his collar and tucking in his shirt more. It wasn’t sexual nor was it quite that innocent. Billy’s idol hands swung with the momentum of Steve’s menstrations until their hands caught one another. They took in shaky breaths as their fingers gripped and slipped against others, after a step closer and they’re nose to nose. Billy inhales deeply, gone is the foul smell of embarrassment now only the sweet nectar that was inherently Steve remained.

Billy growled as his hands slid down until his fingers gripped narrow hips. He tugged the other boy closer to him. Billy was dominated most things that stood in his way but Steve was bold. He leaned into the alpha until their lips met. There was no desperate groan or feverous groping to begin with, just a sweet connection. Billy’s mindful intention took a backseat to what was happening in that dark room.

They waded through a cosmic conundrum of bullshit to get to this point. Both pulled Steve into him, and the omega melted in his arms. Steve slid his hand into Billy’s back pocket keeping Billy pressed close to him. The soothing connection faded into something needier. Steve groaned just as the kiss intensified. The needy omega ground his pelvis into the alpha who gripped his hips and hoisted him on top of the washing machine.

The new machine was the perfect height. Steve sat on top as Billy gripped and massaged the creases between his thighs and hips. Their long strenuous kiss was broken into wet pecks in the dark. Steve caught the bottom of Billy’s lip sucking the pouty flesh. Billy tugged the him to the edge right against his swollen member. Steve gasped and whined as Billy nipped him from his bruised lips to his exposed neck.

Hands arrested and tugged their clothes into a frenzy. They fought for dominance in every motion: sweeping scarring kisses across open skin, nails digging into fleshy backsides, hair being tugged in every direction imaginable. They needed a referee, they needed a—

BAM! BAM! BAM!

“Hurry up! Your seven minutes are up! The ball’s about to drop!” Nancy’s voice broke through their seclusion.

Laughter quickly followed but the two boys barely cared. They quietly nipped and smiled into kisses, taking the last of their alone to soak it all in. For once, Billy wasn’t the first one to pull away.

Somehow the teenagers made their way up the stairs at the same time the kids came down the stairs from Steve’s room. The whole house vibrated with excitement. All the kids bonded with the surrounding adults. The Harrington alphas gathered everyone into the living room. Steve had quite a few of the little kids carroled around him. He laughed at them all, Billy couldn’t take his eyes off him. Their kiss still burned his lips leaving a permanent tingle.

Max danced around her older brother and laughed. She teased Steve and Billy with kissy faces. Billy playfully swatted her but smiled wide at the young girl.

Marty pulled Christine to the front of the room and the two women who must’ve bonded during the party started the countdown.

“10…” Billy looked over but didn’t see Steve.

“9…” A narrow hip met his own yet he knew it was nothing to worry about.

“8…” Billy smirked and leaned into the other young man.

“7…” Everyone around them also gravitated to their special person.

“6…” Billy felt Steve’s hand slide into his back pocket.

“5…” Billy smiled at the absent flutter in his stomach.

“4…” Looking down at the omega Billy felt something change within him.

“3…” He frantically searched for a reason to let go or scowl at the other boy but he can up empty.

“2…” Steve closed the distance between them and Billy let him.

“1…” They stayed like that and along with everyone one, watched the ball drop. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided against a cliffhanger I wanted to finish the first part so I could blast through the next bit. I really feel like this story is really shaping up lol. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for stopping in to read.


End file.
